Conventionally, pants-type absorbent wearing articles composed of three members, i.e., a front waist member, a rear waist member and an absorbent member extending between the front and rear waist members are widely known.
For example, JP 2007-14538 A (PTL 1) discloses a technique relating to the pants-type diaper as follows:
(1) The front waist member is a front panel adapted to cover the wearer's front waist region. The rear waist member is a rear panel adapted to cover the wearer's rear waist region. The absorbent member is connected to the front panel and the rear panel to cover the wearer's crotch region.
(2) The rear panel is formed with a rear waist covering portion having a longitudinal dimension substantially the same as that of the front panel and a buttocks covering portion contiguously extending downward from the rear waist covering portion to cover at least partially the wearer's buttocks.
(3) The crotch panel is provided with an absorbent structure extending in a longitudinal direction to absorb body waste such as urine and gasket cuffs extending in the longitudinal direction and including gasket elastics which are elastically contractible in the longitudinal direction.
(4) The buttocks covering portion is provided with the buttock elastics extending along edges of the buttocks covering portion.
(5) The buttocks covering portion and the crotch panel are joined to each other at a zone in which the buttock elastics and the gasket elastics intersect with one another.